Fukushima Kijuro
| affiliation = | occupation = ,They Kidnapped Our Weatherman!: Kijuro is promoted to the rank of Commodore. (promoted)Field Trip to the Desert: Kijuro is introduced as a Marine Captain. | residence = | alias = | epithet = Explosion Marine Shocking Explosions: Ramman Levi refers to Kijuro as the Explosion Marine. | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 20 (1576), 22 (1578) | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = September 17th | doriki = | medal = | relatives = | height = 6'2" ft. (191 cm) | weight = | dfbackcolor = fb7cb4 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Shi Shi no Mi | dfename = Combust-Combust Fruit | dfmeaning = Combustion, Explosion | dftype = }} Fukushima Kijuro, also known as "Aozaru", is a Marine Commodore who operates within the first half of the . He is currently a member of the Marine unit Umibozu. Kijuro initially served as a member of the Marine special operations unit Kuroumi. Following several years of service, he elected to return to the standard corps and found himself stationed within , desiring to deter and crush rookie pirates from advancing in power. Kijuro played a pivotal role in deterring the plans of pirates during their attack on Weatheria, saving the lives of countless civilians and even defeating one of the super rookies. Even after the Marines failed their mission, Kijuro's actions granted him several accolades and a promotion to . Appearance Fukushima Kijuro's attire is quite different than other Marines. Instead of the standard white Marine coat, he uses a black coat and a dark blue uniform, reminiscent of his days as a Special Ops. He's always seen either wearing or carrying a pair of specially designed gloves, which he uses in order to better control his power. Personality Kijuro seems to be quite unforgiving to criminals, as when he spotted Chateau, Rowing, and Meredia, he didn't hesitate to lump the two young men in with Meredia, and detonated various bombs, completely obliterating the surrounding area, Even when Meredia confessed the two had nothing to do with her, he still attempted to blow them all up. He's also quite persistent, as even when the group managed to escape, he arrived seconds later, already having bombs implanted in the area. Kijuro also seems to be a calm, collected individual, as even with the threat of criminals attempting to take over Weatheria, he's calmly directed the operation and even taken down various criminals without much effort. Relationship Powers and Abilities As a Marine Commodore, he has command over the lower-ranking Marines and is in charge of his own ship. Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Kijuro consumed the Shi Shi no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to induce and control the combustion of whatever he touches. By placing his hands on an object or person, he makes it with a bomb. Kijuro can control the duration until the explosion, but also, by snapping his fingers, he may overwrite this and detonate the bombs whenever he wants. The longer the duration of the bomb, the stronger the explosion. Still, if he detonates it immediately, the explosion is still strong enough to cause severe damage. He can even make bombs out of the air itself, creating several "Bomb Orbs" that he can control at will. These orbs resemble small energy spheres. He can also create a mine, time bomb or cause something to detonate from a distance by snapping his fingers. Rokushiki Kijuro was taught the Rokushiki techniques by Hale Osiris during his time within Kuromi, acting as an alternative method of combat to prevent him from becoming too dependent on his Devil Fruit. He is skilled enough to utilize five of the six Rokushiki techniques, with Kami-e being the only technique not displayed. Haki Kijuro possesses Kenbunshoku Haki to a basic degree, only being able to detect other's presences in a limited area. Equipment Kijuro wields a Sansetsukon, a three sectional staff which he keeps under his uniform. He uses a special bag to cover the staff, as the chains and tips are covered with Kairoseki. Also, the center of the staff has Kairoseki, which is why Kijuro wields it with his special gloves on at all times. History On a stormy night, a twelve-year-old Kijuro appeared in a Marine base. The boy was bloodied and injured. He later revealed he came from a country that had been devastated by war, and he had lost everything. The Marine officials were surprised to hear about the boy's past, and more so to know he traveled by himself through terrible weather and the tough waters of the Grand Line. A few years later, Kijuro had already acquired limited control of his abilities and had also become a Marine Captain. Not long after, his base was visited by Marine HQ Vice Admiral, Hale Osiris, and she left after convincing Kijuro to join her special unit, offering him specialized and advanced training. For unknown reasons, he recently left the Kuroumi and returned to the regular army, though he is a different person than before. He now walks and expresses himself in a confident manner, and has proved to be a capable and strong leader, while also demonstrating great combat experience and prowess. Major Battles Accolades Trivia Quotes References Category:Lemasters30 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores Category:Former Marine Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users